User blog:Habrish/Memory Square
Why do they call Memory Square, Memory Square? Is it because of the statue of the founder of Darkwood in the Square? No. Is it because you could see yourself laying on blanket watching the clouds float gently in the breeze, while butterfly's dance in the nearby flowers, remembering days gone by? No. It's because you better have your memory together to play this room so now its time for a game of... Let's play Memory Square! (insert best game show host voice here) First let's tell the contestants what they get for playing. You can win some winding keys, diagrams, runes, and lighting in a bottles! Well that sound fantastic I can't wait to go memory square you say. (read tiny print) 4 winding keys cost 7 cotton, 4 runes cost 5 blue clips. The other two are worth the trade. Now let's answers some yes or no question's. That sounds fun you say. Okay lets give it a try. Does Memory Square have a Wiki Page? Yes. https://seekers-notes.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Square Is the Wiki page going to help? No/Maybe. The page is not complete. We didn't use it. Does Memory Square have two different set of objects to find? No. Yay you say. It has 3 not including Morphs mode which makes 4. Moving on from yes or no questions. Next question. How many places do each objects hide? Up to 12. Yikes! What is the favored MODE of Memory Square? Silhouette. Some of you might be saying Yay right about now. Let's take a minute to think about this. You have 3 different sets of images. Now you have to remember what they are called, what they look like and where they might be. Now on to some tips. 1. Each set of images has there own hiding place only about 6 each like normal. So when you are first starting in the lower levels really pay attention and get those spots down as fast as you can. 2. All the switching between sets of images can really throw you mind into a tizzy. Try and pick one at least object from each set of images to help you remember which group of pictures you will be looking for. 3. Screen shots work best for this room. 4. The third set of images comes when you level up a little it will mess you up. Be ready for it. The good news is even though this all sound really intimidating we did not find this room as hard as the Villa or the Mine and flipped it in 2 days. I did forget to mention they do like to put the tricycle behind other objects with wheels making it rather hard to find. Tips from DystopianMe I suggest turning up the brightness at higher levels. Even though the scene is "daylight" they are not above putting a shadow object into a shadowed location. Also at higher levels watch out for object size. The tricycle at normal scale shows handlebar and wheel when placed behind the statue base but at toy car size you only see a partial arc of the wheel and hint of a spoke or two. Category:Blog posts